Way Back Home
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: A strong friendship is built between an escaped alien from another planet and an exiled princess from an ancient civilisation- a bond that would eventually grow as love. Together, they face the challenges of growing up. But when duties must be carried out, will they still be able to hold onto that bond? SM/WW Disclaimer: Characters, etc are not mine, just the story idea.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

_BOOM! BOOM!_

The hard thudding sounds erupted from the, slowly crashing, metal ceiling. But all Jor-El thought about was the safety of his wife and son, who, at that moment, followed him to the direction of his laboratory. As they both ran across the collapsing structure of their Kryptonian home; explosions erupted from different sides of their house. Their large metallic and electronic controlled home slowly crashed in front of their eyes and there was nothing they could do but watch it fall.

Finally, they've reached it. Jor-El placed his hand on a small screen beside the door; and with a shout, "Kal-El!" to the computer, the door automatically opened. Jor-El allowed his wife to enter first; and once they did, the door immediately closed behind them.

Jor-El rushed towards the large computer and activated the space ship he had prepared before. His concentration was swirled: from the process of activation of the spaceship to the worry over his wife and son's safety.

"Jor-El," Lara called out to him, "Are you sure this will work? What if this spaceship cannot fit all of us in it?"

"It will work Lara," Jor-El kept his eyes on the screen; "I made sure it will."

"I just want my son to live, for Kal-El to live." She told him.

Jor-El stopped and walked towards her. He leaned close to her and hugged her, "I do too, Lara. But I won't allow him to grow up without parents; to live like he doesn't belong with everybody else around him. I want us to be there for him. And," he took a deep breath, "if by some chance, the space ship malfunctions, it is enough if only you two go."

"No! I won't leave you!" Lara argued.

Jor-El stared into his wife's eyes and saw the fierce determination and worry in them. He kissed her on her forehead and told her, "Then we'll have to try to make sure it works. Lara… you and Kal-El are my life and if saving you two is the last thing I do then I will die a happy man."

"But-"

He shot her a smile then resumed typing on his computer. Finally, the spaceship behind them flashed its lights. Jor-El took off the blanket that covered it and revealed a large capsule space-ship. The outer design of the spaceship was a simple silver metal derived from Krypton's soil. The silver was able to withstand high pressures and heat temperature- it was a perfect substance for a spaceship travelling through the extreme conditions of space. In the centre of the spaceship was a small window where Jor-El placed his hand once more beside it. A light scanned his hand and within seconds, the door beside it opened and revealed a small space- perfect for only three people.

"Lara! You and Kal-El enter!" he called to his wife.

Lara did as she was told. She held her son tightly-who finally cried in her arms due to the loud sounds of the explosions around them- and entered. She sat on the corner and looked at Jor-El.

"Jor-El!" she shouted.

Jor-El looked around his laboratory; a place he had spent a lot of his time in. He watched as all of his works and experiments were slowly destroyed by the falling metal and explosions produced by mixed chemicals. He gritted his teeth as he watched all of his hard work destroyed right before his eyes.

With a deep breath, he entered the space ship and pressed a couple of buttons beside him on the wall. Soon after, the door closed and they felt movement. Jor-El pulled his wife beside him and tightly hugged her and their son. He told her to close her eyes as the space ship that carried them slowly lifted itself up to the air.

All the way through, Jor-El didn't dare himself to look out the window as he didn't want to see his planet's complete destruction; but unknowingly, his eyes peeked through the window in front of them. He froze as he watched their planet, Krypton, shattered into millions of pieces and disappeared into the dark and thin space. There were turbulence when the explosion happened but all Jor-El did was hoped that the thick metal compound of the spaceship was enough to withstand the turbulence.

Within seconds, he lost his home, his childhood, his works and achievements. He had lost everything but one: his family. He moved his son's blanket from his head and kissed him. His son then smiled at him and raised his arms to his father. Jor-El shed a tear as he watched his son.

"We're safe now Lara." He told his wife.

"But what are we going to do now?" she asked him.

"We'll find a way," he reassured her and placed his hand on his son's head, "somehow, everything will work out; because I believe that in your hands… you might be holding not only the hope to our family… but to the new planet we'll be landing."

"Where is that?"

"Earth."

* * *

Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira felt nothing but anger and fear in her heart as she watched huge balls of fire descended from the sky and destroyed the once beautiful structures of her kingdom. The only thing she had heard the whole time were the screams of her own people, who desperately cried for help as they were attacked by those balls of fire, along with vicious animals. Of course, her sisters were able to hold themselves against the animals but the sheer number; as well as the continuous crashing of meteors; overwhelmed them.

She wanted nothing more than to run to her sisters and fight alongside them but-

"Your majesty!"

Queen Hippolyta turned to the intense face of her general. She had a dark skin tone, braided hair; and her tall featured towered over the Queen's. General Philippus had led the way from their comfortable homes in the palace and towards the ship that was prepared for them.

"We have to leave!" The general shouted.

"But my people! Our sisters!" Hippolyta shouted back.

"Your majesty there's nothing we can do! The Goddess Hera's wrath has surpassed reason and the only way we can stop all of this is if we follow her demand: for you to leave! Because the child you are carrying right now in your arms is the daughter of her husband; but not hers."

Queen Hippolyta looked down on the crying child in her arms. For a new-born, she presented a lot of light dark hairs on her head; her oceanic blue eyes were hidden behind closed eyes and tears. She gently rocked the baby in her arms and silently shushed her, "It'll be okay my daughter; I am here for you. Nothing can hurt you."

"Please your majesty!" General Philippus gently tugged on her arm, "the longer we stay, more of our sisters will die!"

It hurt Queen Hippolyta that the reason why her people were dying was because of her; she made the mistake of having a passionate affair with the God Zeus- a one-time mistake that led to the birth of their child, Diana. But even though the affair was a mistake, her child was certainly a blessing- a blessing that she never allowed to be taken from her. And so with such a resolve in her mind, she looked up to the General and told her, "Let's go!"

Soon after, they've finally arrived by the ship. The large wooden ship in front of them, floated on the sea by the harbour. The ship was well equipped with metal armours around it- designed to withstand battles. Queen Hippolyta asked General Philippus to take Diana, to which the General willingly did. As Philippus ran to the ship, Queen Hippolyta turned and shouted to the sky,

"Great Hera! I beg of you! Come!"

She looked around as she anxiously waited for the Goddesses' appearance. It took some time, then suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her; and as it slowly dimmed, a beautiful woman of blond hair in a red silk dress with gold plating walked towards her. Her expression was furious; and it stayed that way until Hippolyta began,

"Great Hera! I will obey by your command! I will leave my kingdom as long as you let go of my people!"

"Who are you to negotiate with me?!" Hera shouted.

"I am their Queen! And the child that is in that ship right now is their princess!"

"How dare you?!" Hera hissed, "what's to say I don't kill your daughter right now?!"

"Because no matter what blood flows inside of her, she will always be an Amazonian by nature!" Hippolyta kept her stand, "She is a warrior by birth and not just the daughter of Zeus! And one day she will rise up to the throne and be their leader!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"It's the truth. We Amazonians have kept our world apart from the rest; and we have all devoted ourselves to the Gods and Goddesses that helped us. My people do not deserve to be punished because of a mistake _I_ did!"

"That's where you're wrong Hippolyta," Hera replied, "A queen's action can always be reflected on the effect it has on her people. That's why… I turned them into stones!"

"What?! NOOOOO!"

Queen Hippolyta couldn't take it anymore; with the sword that dangled by her side, she tried to lunge at the Goddess but was suddenly stopped by a hand that grasped her arm. She turned and saw that it was General Philippus.

"The princess is finally asleep," General Philippus told her in a calm voice, "the child, Mala, is looking after her right now."

"Let go of me Philippus! Our sisters-"

Philippus tightened her grasp on the Queen's arm, "I know! But attacking the Goddess wouldn't do anything! It will only make it worse! That's why we have to go!"

Hippolyta bit her lower lip then slowly lowered her sword. She clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her sword.

"Hera!" she shouted, "This I swear to you! I will be back for my people! And once I do, I will bring with me the rightful ruler of the Amazonians!"

"Then I shall be waiting!" Hera smirked.

With another pull from General Philippus, they both headed to the ship and prepared themselves to sail away. Hera soon disappeared from their sights as soon as the ship moved. The ship had its rough bumps at first but upon leaving the harbour, the ship sailed on smoothly.

Queen Hippolyta looked at their, once, beautiful island; that had been inflicted upon by the wrath of a Goddess. She tightened her knuckles as she thought of how it was possible for her great and powerful home to have ended up the way it was.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her dress. She turned and looked down at a young girl, about the age of 7, with blond hair and blue eyes. In her arms, she carried a baby- Hippolyta's baby. She wiped the tears off of her face and smiled at the young girl as she took the baby in her arms.

The baby was sleeping and as she slowly stroked her hair, she looked up to the sky and whispered, "Great Zeus, this is the fruit of our affair; a fruit that you and I both bore. So, I beg of you, do not abandon your child. Give her strength to overcome the challenges ahead of her."

She kissed her daughter on her forehead when suddenly-

A small bolt of lightning appeared from the sky and struck… the baby in her arms. But instead of a cry, the baby remained sleeping; and even though Hippolyta should've been affected by the lightning, she didn't feel anything. It was then that she realized that it wasn't a normal bolt of lightning; it was a lightning sent by the God, Zeus…

"Are you okay, your majesty?!" General Philippus shouted from the upper deck- behind the steering wheel.

Hippolyta simply gave a small smile and told Philippus, "Our princess has been granted a gift by the Gods. "

Philippus didn't say anything but nodded her head with respect to both Hippolyta and Diana.

"My daughter, Diana," Hippolyta whispered to the baby, "one day, you will return home; and once you do, you will rule with kindness, bravery and compassion for our sisters."

As if Diana was listening, she moved her arms and legs as a response to her mother. Queen Hippolyta smiled at the sight of her.

"Queen Hippolyta," General Philippus called out to her once more, "where are we heading?"

"Where the sea takes us," Hippolyta told her, "where Diana will grow up like any other human… to the Man's world."

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Some of you who have already read the previous release of this story may be confused by me re-releasing this story. But I've decided to start over again with some detail changes in the storyline. And since I hadn't posted that many chapters before, I thought it was a good idea to change earlier than later. So I hope you bear with me in this.**

 **Thank you for your understanding and for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed this prologue and will continue to look forward for future chapters! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2- The Kents

Lara-El of Krypton- renamed as Lara Kent of Smallville, Kansas stared at the two packs of red meat on each of her hands. She was asked to buy a specific type of meat- beef- for dinner. But the two different meats in front of her looked exactly the same. She was confused and she didn't know who to ask.

She looked around the large space around her. In front of her, were large shelves of cold meat. The meats on the shelves were stacked with a large cooler under them. Behind Lara, were shelves of fruits and vegetables- all from different kinds. Everything was all new to her so she turned beside her and looked at the boy of about 7 years old, with jet black hair and gentle blue eyes. He looked up to her with curiosity in his eyes as he held onto her hand and tightly gripped it.

"Clark?" she called to him, "do you know which one is the beef?"

She showed the boy the two packs of meat in her hands. Clark looked at it with deep thought as he contemplated over the two packs in front of him.

"Hmm…" he put his hands on his chin; "I think…" he pointed at the pack of meat on her right hand, "it's this one."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I remember that was the kind of meat Ma Kent was cooking for us yesterday."

She smiled to him and put her hand on his head, "You really are smart… just like your father."

"Dad Jor-El or Pa Jonathan?" he grinned.

Lara laughed, "Both. Now come on, we have to get home before sundown."

Lara and Clark walked down the supermarket; their hands held onto one another. Lara carried the basket of groceries in her right hand and held onto Clark's with her left. She had gotten used to shopping by herself and without Martha's help since her and her family arrived in Smallville. They waited in line for their groceries to be bought.

"Hello there little boy."

Lara turned around to the sound and saw a brown haired woman with hazel eyes and her friend; they both looked down on Clark. They grinned at the sight of him; and Clark did the same to them.

"What's your name? You're so cute!" the brown haired woman asked.

"I'm Clark! Clark Kent!" Clark enthusiastically answered.

"What a nice name!" she remarked.

"Kent?" her friend asked, "Does that mean you're related to Jonathan and Martha Kent?"

Clark kept the grin on his face.

The brown haired woman then looked up to Lara and asked Clark with a smile, "Is she your mother?"

"Yes! That's my mom!" Clark answered enthusiastically, "her and Ma Kent!"

The two women looked at Lara in confusion. Lara, on the other hand, tried to laugh off the awkwardness of Clark's answer- it didn't work.

"What my son meant to say," Lara intervened with a smile, "is that we're a member of the Kent family; and we currently live with Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"How so?" the brown haired woman asked.

"It's a long story," Lara gave a small laugh, "but I'm Lara… Lara Kent. My husband is a distant relative of Jonathan which is how we're currently staying with them."

"Ah… I see." the brown haired woman said, "Well it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here in Smallville." They then waved their hands to Clark and said, "Bye bye Clark!"

"Bye bye!" Clark waved his hand.

"Thank you." Lara gave a small bow and watched as the women left.

Lara gave off a sighed relief. Apart from Jonathan and Martha Kent, she was still getting used to communicating with other humans in Earth; in contrast to her son, who had gotten so used to talking to other humans in Smallville.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her clothes from beside her. She looked down at the curious look on her son's face.

"Mom?" he called to her.

"What is it Clark?" she smiled.

"Mom? Where else did we live before the farm?" he pouted, "why didn't you tell those women exactly where we lived before?"

"You know it's complicated Clark."

"I know but-"

Lara stopped her son before he was able to slip any secrets they had, out in public, with a slight of tongue.

Lara sighed as a memory popped in her mind…

* * *

 _7 years ago…_

 _A bright light shone upon them and blinded Lara. She blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the light. She immediately turned her head away from it as she realized that she had been staring at the sun. She thought it was weird; since the sun she was so accustomed of her whole life was a red colour instead of the yellow she saw._

 _She turned her head beside her and found her husband who had just opened his eyes. It seemed he too was blinded by the sunlight because he flinched as soon as he woke up. They both looked around_

 _them and found that their ship had crashed into a spacious field with tall, bright yellow crops. Their ship had seen better days but at least it was still functioning and repairable._

 _Lara immediately looked down. She gave out a sigh of relief as she stared at the sleeping baby in her arms; whose gentle features were so calm and peaceful, she didn't dare do anything to wake him up._

 _"_ _Are you and Kal-El okay?" Jor-El asked._

 _Lara nodded, "Yes. But Jor-El, where exactly are we?"_

 _"_ _I don't exactly know where but I do know that we have landed in the planet Earth."_

 _"_ _Is it safe here?"_

 _"_ _I don't know… But don't worry, we'll find something." He moved closer to her and their child, "Right now, we have to leave; and maybe find a way to hide our sh-"_

 _"_ _Jonathan! Over here!"_

 _Both Jor-El and Lara jumped at the sound from the land above them. Their eyes widened at the sight of two Earthlings who stared at them with bewilderment. One of them was a man; whose grey hairs were slowly emerging on his brown hair. His rimmed glasses reflected the light rays of the sun; and behind them were his brown eyes. The other was a woman, perhaps, older than Lara a little bit. She had the same hair colour as the man's but her face expressed a greater shock than the man did._

 _"_ _Look Jonathan! There are people here!" the woman shouted._

 _"_ _Jor-El?" Lara looked at her husband with nervousness._

 _Jor-El merely stared at the two Earthlings as he pulled her and their son close to him. He took a deep breath and bowed, "Greetings to you."_

 _The man slowly put up his hand and nodded his head to them, "Hello… wh-who are you?"_

 _"_ _Is that a baby with you?" the woman asked as she pointed at their baby Kal-El._

 _"_ _Yes," Jor-El nodded, "this is our son; and if you would be so kind… we need your help."_

 _Lara sat on the chair beside her husband by a table where, across it, the couple that they had met earlier sat and stared at them. The couple stared at them with confusion; and all Lara could do was look down as she didn't know how to answer their questions. The only person able to answer all of their questions was her husband; who remained silent._

 _She looked out the window beside them and saw the red wooden house, the barn, as the man called it-where they stored their ship. Despite the fact that the couple in front of them didn't know the components of the spaceship Lara and her family came in; with great effort, the man helped Jor-El in transporting their ship to a safe location- the barn. A lot of mechanisms were involved in transporting the space ship due to its heavy weight but in the end, they successfully hid the space ship inside the barn. Lara thought that the man was quite strong when handling himself with the space ship._

 _They were offered some drinks in the form of a hot black liquid. Lara took a sip from the mug and flinched at the bitter taste of the drink._

 _"_ _Would you like me to add some milk and sugar in your coffee?" the woman asked her._

 _"_ _What will it do?" Lara asked._

 _The woman smiled to her, "It will make it slightly sweeter."_

 _"_ _Then, if you don't mind, I would like some." Lara gave her drink to the woman._

 _The woman stood from her seat and took Lara's mug. She headed towards the kitchen; and that was when Jor-El decided to break the silence when he began, "I know you have a lot of questions for us… and we are prepared to answer them as much as we can."_

 _The man took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay… first, who are you?"_

 _"_ _My name is Jor-El, and this is my wife Lara, Lara Lor-Van El."_

 _"_ _And the baby?" the man asked._

 _They all looked at the baby who slept soundly on the couch by the living room. Jor-El answered, "He is our son, Kal-El."_

 _"_ _We come from a planet called Krypton." Jor-El continued, "It was located in a faraway galaxy; away from yours."_

 _"_ _Was?"_

 _Jor-El paused, "Our planet was destroyed due to the unstable radioactive core of our planet. We managed to escape the destruction of our planet minutes before everything was destroyed. We travelled light years across the galaxies, until we've finally crashed here in your planet, Earth."_

 _"_ _I'm very sorry to hear that. " The woman came back and handed Lara her drink._

 _"_ _Thank you." Lara told her._

 _"_ _We still have to introduce ourselves, my name is Martha," the woman then put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "and this is my husband, Jonathan, Jonathan Kent."_

 _"_ _It's a pleasure to meet you both." Lara bowed her head._

 _"_ _So… what are you going to do now?" Jor-El asked them, "Our planet isn't exactly accustomed to having people from another planet than ours. I think this might be the first time this has happened."_

 _"_ _I understand that," Jor-El said, "and I imagine we are putting you in a dangerous situation by being here so we will leave as soon as we can-"_

 _"_ _No you don't," Martha interrupted, "you don't have to."_

 _"_ _Martha?" her husband looked at her with confusion._

 _"_ _You can stay here as long as you'd like," Martha told them, "you are in a new world; one that you're both not very accustomed to. So you need some time to adjust; and you can do it while staying here."_

 _Both Jor-El and Lara were surprised at the sudden invitation from Martha. They didn't expect her to declare an invitation such as that._

 _"_ _But we're imposing on you." Lara argued._

 _"_ _You won't be," Martha told her, "I might not know you both very much but my instincts tell me that you were brought here in our planet for a reason." She turned to her husband, "what do you think Jonathan?"_

 _Jonathan looked at her with a doubtful expression- as if he was in a deep thought- and then looked at Jor-El and Lara; then to Kal-El. Soon after, he took a deep breath and told them, "Martha is right. You don't know anything about living here in Earth. You have nowhere to go to start your lives here."_

 _"_ _Besides," Martha looked at the baby on the couch, "you have a baby you need to look after."_

 _Jor-El and Lara looked at their son and then to each other. They read each other's facial expression and thought that they were both thinking the same thing. They turned their heads to Jonathan and Martha then bowed as they said, "Thank you very much for your kindness."_

 _"_ _Although," Jonathan began, "we all have to bear in mind that your family have to stay hidden; away from the prying eyes of the government. People in here don't take visitors from another galaxy easily."_

 _"_ _We completely understand that," Jor-El said, "we will do our very best to try and fit in among the rest."_

 _"_ _In this country," Jonathan explained, "there are things such as citizenship and health insurances. You and your child will need these. But to complicate more matters, right now, the government has probably already detected some anomalies when you entered our atmosphere; the belief that there are aliens has gotten stronger over the years that they've set up so much in order to detect them."_

 _"_ _Which means they're probably already looking for the location of the source of that anomaly." Jor-El said, "We'll need to create a story for ourselves."_

 _"_ _You can probably pass off as a distant relative of mine," Jonathan told Jor-El, "you can carry the 'Kent' name but we will have to change your first name," he then turned to Lara, "you can keep your first name since it's not a lot different to the normal names here."_

 _Jor-El and Lara nodded._

 _"_ _As for the child…"_

 _"_ _Please," Lara stood up from her seat and stared at the couple in front of her with a hopeful yet sad expression in her face, "I know we're already asking for a lot but I'm begging you… I want my child to live normally like any other boy in this planet; to have a normal and happy childhood; to experience the daily problems of youth; but most importantly, I don't my child to feel different from the rest. Our home and our birth right have just been destroyed but Kal-El still has a future ahead of him. I want him to live that future happily."_

 _Jonathan and Martha looked at each other; then Martha replied, "We understand. We know that you just want what's best for your child."_

 _"_ _Which is why," Jonathan continued, "we intend to hide you from the government as much as we can. Then your son can live normally, with the two of you as his parents."_

 _Martha nodded, "Even if I can just be a pretend mother to the child, it will be fi-"_

 _"_ _No," Lara nodded, "you have a kind heart; and for you to share your love and kindness to my child is a blessing."_

 _"_ _You do know that you're risking a lot by trusting us," Jonathan said, "I mean you're trusting strangers."_

 _"_ _So are you," Jor-El replied, "yet you allow us to carry your family name- an honour that can only be bestowed between family members."_

 _"_ _We're all taking a risk." Martha told them all; and then she smiled and said, "But we will do our best to act as parents to your child as well."_

 _"_ _We will need to change his name for registration then." Jonathan suggested._

 _"_ _What about my middle name?" Martha answered._

 _"_ _Middle name?" Lara asked._

 _"_ _My full name is Martha Clark Kent."_

 _"_ _Clark?" Jor-El said._

 _"_ _Clark…" Lara pondered over the name, "I like it."_

 _"_ _Then it's settled," Jonathan said. All of them turned their heads to the beautiful baby on the couch, "He will be known by the others as-"_

 _Lara said the name, "Clark Kent."_

* * *

Clark and Lara had left the supermarket and were walking down the country road to their house. The Kent's house was isolated from the rest; which made it easier for Jor-El and Lara to go unnoticed. The road was empty and there was nothing but cornfields around them. So Lara decided to continue her talk with Clark. She kneeled down again and faced her son.

"Kal-El, I'm sorry that you had to see me hide our identity to others; and I'm sorry you have to as well."

"But why do we have to?"

"One day you will understand," Lara said, "and once you do, I know you will do the right thing. It's a delicate situation we are currently in but I believe you are the only one who can change that. I believe in you Kal-El, your father believes in you, we _all_ believe in you. So have faith my child, a time will come when we don't have to hide anymore; have faith and patience. Do you understand?"

Clark nodded, "I do mother."

Lara smiled and kissed him on the forehead again, "Very good. Remember Kal-El, it is your duty as the last son of Krypton to make sure that we are able to live peacefully with the Earthlings; to make sure that they will be able to understand us and work with us."

"But isn't it okay to just tell them now about us being Kryptonians?" Clark asked, "I mean Pa and Ma Kent both know that we are Kryptonians."

"Not everybody is as kind and loving as them." Lara explained, "That's why we have to take our time to make others understand that we are good people. And the best way we can do that, is if we first learn how to co-exist with them. Do you understand?"

Clark slowly nodded, "Yes…"

She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "That's my Kal-El."

No matter what, Lara didn't want to involve Clark into the complicated matter her and her husband were in; she wanted him to live his life to the fullest. And even though they had to hide who they truly were and where they came from, from the rest; it was a sacrifice she was willing to give for her only son; and their only hope.

The last son of Krypton.

* * *

 **Hey! As you can see, I've made some changes to the storyline but it still has the same concept! To those who are reading this for the first time, I hope it's not baffling to yous.**

 **But again, thank you for reading the chapter and hoped you enjoyed this. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **:D**


	3. Chapter 3- The girl in the woods

The afternoon was both bright and peaceful. Lara carefully placed small plates of cakes down the kitchen table- one for each person in the household. She made sure that Clark's piece of strawberry cake was bigger than the rest since he was the one who loved cake the most. After a sigh of satisfaction that she had finished preparing the table, she looked up to see that Martha was still preparing their afternoon cup of tea and coffee; there was also, of course, a jug of orange juice for the 10 year old Clark.

After they had set everything up for their afternoon snack, all they had to do was wait for Jonathan and Jor-El who picked up Clark from his school.

Lara's smile sprawled across her face when she saw her son came home; but it soon slowly faded when she saw the sad and slightly angry look on his face. She walked towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"Clark? What's wrong my son?"

Clark didn't answer; instead, he pouted and ran up the stairs. Everyone watched as he disappeared from the kitchen and into his room.

"What happened?" Lara asked her husband.

Both Jor-El and Jonathan had sympathetic look on their faces when Jor-El replied, "There was trouble in his school."

"Trouble?" Martha asked.

"He got into a fight." Jonathan explained.

* * *

Clark jumped on his bed and buried his face on his pillow. He was still mad at what had happened earlier that he couldn't find it in himself to explain to his parents. So many thoughts rummaged through his head; and for a ten year old boy, it was too much for him. And so, he decided to take a fresh air.

He jumped out of his bed and ran towards his bedroom window and opened it. Slowly, he exited through the window, on the roof below and climbed down the drain pipe. And with that, he ran towards the direction of the woods.

* * *

Lara sighed as she climbed up the stairs. She understood her son very much and she wanted nothing more than to help him ease his situation. But since their situation was too dire for their whole family, all they could do was be patient; even if it meant Clark had to as well.

She stood in front of Clark's room and took a deep breath. She didn't know what to tell her son to comfort him. She knocked on his door and called him, "Kal-El?"

There was no answer.

She knocked again and called him, "Kal-El, my son?"

There was still no answer. So, she turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She gave out an exasperated sigh when she saw that there was nobody in the room and that the window was opened.

 _That child…He climbed out the window again…_

* * *

Clark ran across the woods; the warm breeze of the afternoon brushed across his cheeks and the trees that towered over him looked down on him; he ignored them. He continued running until finally, he was out of breath. He had been running for a whole hour at full speed, without a stop. And for a little boy of his age to have done that, was impossible. But Clark knew that he was unlike any other boy he encountered or seen… he was an alien, after all.

He leaned on the tree next to him as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around him. The branches in the trees swayed to the sound of the wind; the birds chirped their songs and the rays of the sun peeked through the trees. It was a moment Clark had always looked forward to whenever he was troubled… a peaceful moment… peacef-

"Oow!"

Clark rubbed the top of his head when he felt a sudden hit. It was a sudden hit but it wasn't painful- it was surprising. He looked down and saw an apple rolled down on the ground. He saw that the apple was already bitten just recently.

He looked up and was taken aback at what he saw. A girl with dark raven hair stood on a tree branch; she looked down on him with furrowed eyebrows but Clark saw there was curiosity in her blue eyes. She looked about the same age as Clark and he thought that if she _was_ about the same age as him, then she was quite tall for her height- she even might've been taller than him. The girl stood on a thick tree branch as she held onto one on top of her with her hand. Everything about her caught Clark's attention especially her clothing. Her clothing was different: it was simple white linen clothing- a one piece- where the upper part of her clothes was two sides that crossed over one another and lower part was a skirt. She also wore white sandals that matched her clothes. Clark thought it was weird at first because the types of clothing he was used to seeing were more complicated than what the girl wore. For a moment, Clark found himself taken aback by the girl's appearance until suddenly-

"Can you stop staring at me?" the girl began.

Clark blinked his eyes and took a step back. He looked down for a second then back up again to the girl. He found himself stammering, "I-I wa-wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were." The girl replied calmly.

"I wasn't!"

"Stop lying." the girl raised an eyebrow at him, "I clearly saw you staring at me."

Clark couldn't believe just how composed the girl was when arguing with him. Normally, whenever he saw an argument, the two people arguing usually had a competition on who could shout the loudest or who could throw hurtful remarks at each other. But the girl in front of him answered him with composure; and it made Clark felt defeated.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Clark asked, "Anyone will look up if they saw a girl on a tree."

"I climbed it. And I climbed it because I wanted to climb it." The girl sat down on the branch she was standing on.

"But what were you doing?"

"I was going to eat my apple but," she pointed at the apple on Clark's hand, "I dropped it."

"Does this mean I owe you one?" Clark asked.

"Owe you one?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "I need to give you an apple because I made you drop yours."

"I'm not blaming it on you." She said.

"Still…" Clark pouted as he stared at the apple, "it's my fault… I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, Clark heard a slight giggle from up the tree. His head shot up to the direction of the girl; he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. She was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clark asked.

The girl continued to giggle. Even though Clark felt uncomfortable with the unknown reason as to why she was laughing, he found her really cute.

"I said what's so funny?" Clark demanded.

The girl put her hand down from her mouth and looked down at him and said, "Because it's not your fault."

"I'm trying to be nice… why are you being like this?" Clark pouted and looked away.

"Because you're so easy to wind up." The girl laughed.

Clark pouted.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"I'm climbing." Clark grunted.

One by one, Clark looked for protruding woods and holes on the trunk of the tree- something he was able to hold onto. But the trunk of the tree had such a linear shape he found it hard to climb; and so he was forced to rely on his own strength to climb the tree. This made him wonder though, _"_ _How was she able to climb this tree?"_

Finally, with great effort, Clark managed to reach the branch where the girl was sitting on. Carefully, he treaded on all fours and reached the girl; he sat next to her. He sighed with relief as soon as he found himself comfortable. He looked at her; he was startled. The girl was even prettier than he thought. Her oceanic blue eyes were so soft to stare at and her facial features were a different kind of beauty than he had ever seen before- they were both gentle and strong.

Suddenly, she leaned close to his face; Clark froze.

"Hmmm…" she was inspecting his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Clark asked.

She didn't reply. Instead, she gave a slight nod to herself. It was as if she had just confirmed something by looking at his face.

"Stop it." Clark blushed, "is this the first time you've ever seen a boy?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I meant up close."

"Oh…" Clark scratched his head, "wait what? How about your father?"

The girl looked down; she was in silence at first, and then she told him, "I have never seen my father before."

"Why?"

"I don't know either," she shook her head; "my mother told me she would explain everything to me once I was in the right age. But I have my mother, Philippus and Mala with me; and they're my family. My mother is both a mother and a father to me as well." She then turned and looked at Clark, "what about you? Are you with both your parents?"

Clark felt bad when he thought of replying that he had two fathers and two mothers; when the girl in front of him hadn't even met her father before. Still, he didn't want to ignore her question or lie to her.

He nodded, "I have my Dad Jorge and Pa Jonathan; and Mom Lara and Ma Martha."

"You have a big family." The girl said.

"You don't find it weird?" Clark furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is?"

"The fact that I have two fathers and mothers."

"Why would I?" she was confused, "they're your family."

Clark thought for a second; then began, "This afternoon, I had a fight with one of my classmates," he explained, "he thought it was weird that I call another couple my parents along with my real one."

"…."

"I didn't really care what they thought about that fact with my family," Clark tightened his fist, "but they started insulting my parents."

"I don't think you did anything wrong. They deserved it."

"But both my Pa and Ma told me that it's never good to fight."

"My mother and Philippus teaches me to fight," she said, "they said, someday I will have to fight for my family… I don't really know what they mean by that. So I suppose you're only doing it to protect your family."

"Maybe you're the same as me?" Clark suggested, "Maybe the bullies will try to make fun of your family as well like they did with me?"

"I don't think that's what they mean…. Besides, I've never met anyone outside my home… apart from you… what is a 'bully'?"

"Do you not go to school?!" Clark shouted in surprise.

"What's 'school'?" she asked with curiosity.

"It's where you learn things," Clark explained, "teachers look after us and teaches us new things."

"Such as?"

"To read, to write… and to count numbers. Today, we learned about the human body."

"But my mother and Philippus teaches me all of those already," she said, "I don't think I need to go 'school'."

"But you go to school as well to meet friends."

"I have a friend, her name is Mala."

"But that's different; if you go to school, you'll meet new people and you'll have lots of friends!"

"I don't understand… what's so important about having a lot of 'friends'?"

"Friends are there for you whenever you're in trouble." Clark explained, "You play with them and you talk to them. So the more friends you have, the more you can have fun with them."

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

Clark scratched his head and blushed, "I'm still trying to have one…"

The girl suddenly laughed. Clark had never felt so embarrassed than when the girl was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Clark raised his voice, "I mean… it's harder than it looks!"

The girl continued laughing.

"What about you? You don't have a lot of friends either! You don't even go to school!"

And then it hit Clark… If she didn't go to school, where exactly did she live?

"But… where exactly do you live?" Clark wondered.

She calmed down from her laugh then pointed at the east direction of the woods- deep into the forest.

"You live in the forest?" Clark raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with that?"

"W-Well…"

Suddenly, she shot her head up and looked towards the direction she just pointed. Clark watched as she stared at the direction; it looked like she heard something Clark didn't. It wasn't soon after; she looked at Clark and told him, "I have to go."

"Wait!" Clark stopped her, "I don't even know your name! I'm Clark by the way," he extended his hand to her, "Clark Kent. I live just by the cornfield outside of these woods." He pointed to the direction of his house.

The girl stared at his hand for a while; and with slight hesitation, she took it and shook it. Without another word, she suddenly jumped from the branch of the tree and onto the ground below. Clark's mouth opened in surprise. He watched her land on the ground with ease.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Clark shouted to her.

The girl stood with her back on him for a couple of seconds. Soon, she turned around and looked up to him; and with a smile she told him, "My name is Diana. And yes... I'll see you tomorrow. "

Clark grinned when she finally answered him. With glee, he waved his hand to her and she did the same as she ran deep into the woods.

For some reason, his meeting with Diana made him forget his small problem, even for a little while. He felt comfortable with her despite not knowing a lot about her; she ran towards the direction Clark had never explored before and so he was lost.

Still, deep inside him, he knew that it wasn't their last meeting; that that meeting would become the first of their many meetings. At least he hoped…

* * *

 **Hey! It's Clark and Diana's first meeting! Woo!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4- A friend

It was almost night-time and the sun was finally setting but Lara and Martha Kent still waited for Clark by their house's patio. He still hadn't come home after running off that afternoon after school. They were finally getting worried when suddenly; a tiny figure appeared from beside the corn field.

Lara gave off a sigh of relief when Clark stopped in front of them. She kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. With a worried voice, she began, "Clark Kent! Where have you been? Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Clark, we told you before, it's never good to run off like that without telling us." Martha told him, "God forbid, something could've happened to you and we wouldn't know where or how to find you."

"I'm sorry," Clark's head was down, "it'll never happen again. I was just too upset about what happened…."

By the sound of his voice, both Lara and Martha saw how Clark did regret his actions and how he was too upset about them.

"That's okay," Martha kissed Clark on the forehead, "just make sure not to do that again, okay? If you're running off suddenly, you have to tell us."

Clark looked up to them and nodded, he smiled as he said, "I promise."

Both Lara and Martha looked at each other in confusion when they saw Clark's smile. Normally, when Clark got into trouble with his parents, he would remain upset and in guilt for the rest of the night; but that time, Clark was already smiling.

"Did something happen Clark?" Lara asked.

At that moment, Jor-El and Jonathan exited the house to greet Clark.

"I told you," Jonathan began, "it's not like Clark to stay up late. He was bound to come home sooner."

"You both worry too much." Jor-El gave a smile.

"Clark's still a child," Martha argued, "of course we'll still worry."

Lara ignored the conversation behind her and proceeded to ask Clark again, "Clark, what happened?"

"I met someone!" Clark grinned.

"Someone?" Jor-El asked, "Where?"

Clark pointed at the direction of the woods, "Out there in the woods."

Jonathan leaned closer to Clark, "But Clark, I've never heard of anyone living out in those woods before; I don't think there's even a cabin there."

"But someone does!" Clark argued, "She said she lives there with her mother, Philippus and her friend, Mala."

"Who does Clark?" Martha asked.

"Diana."

"Clark we told you about talking to strangers before right?" Jonathan reminded him, "You have to be careful who you talk to. Besides, we warned you to stay away from the woods as much as possible."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, "But she's not just a stranger! I want to be her friend."

"How old is she?" Jor-El asked.

"I don't know," Clark shook his head, "but I think she's the same age as me. I'm going to meet her again tomorrow."

All four adults looked at each other with worry and confusion. But Lara sighed and kissed her son on the cheeks and told him, "It's almost time for dinner, go clean up and get ready for dinner."

"Okay!" Clark grinned then ran towards the house.

"A little girl in the woods?" Jonathan scratched his head.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Martha said, "How can there be a little girl in the woods by herself?"

"Whoever she is," Jor-El said, "Clark seems to think that she's a nice person."

"As unusual as his story sounds, I believe Kal. But the question is… should we let him go to the woods by himself again and meet this 'girl'?"

Jor-El placed his hands on his wife's shoulder and told all of them, "I believe we should let him. It definitely hasn't been easy for him lately- forcing him to hide who he is. So if this is the only thing that's making him forget his problems and making him completely happy, I think we should let him expand his horizon."

Jonathan continued, "He's right, there's so much more out there; we can't keep him here all the time. He needs to explore."

"I know…" Lara said, "I just hope it'll all be okay for him…"

* * *

Clark ran through the woods, almost out of breath, and his legs finally tiring out. He passed by several trees as he ran; his eyes fixed on what was in front of him and dodging every tree that he encountered. He ran as if his life depended on it but he was finally out of breath that he couldn't push himself to run any further; so he stopped.

He leaned on a tree with his right hand as he tried to regain his breathing. His heart was pounding and his mind swirled while he took in a huge breath of air. Clark was a child with a lot of stamina and energy; he was fast and strong; so much so that he always won in races in schools; but reality struck him when he found out there was someone faster and stronger than him.

"Ha! I beat you again!"

Clark turned around and saw Diana, her hands on her waist as she grinned at him. She had ran further than him in their race but she showed no signs of tiring. Clark was both embarrassed for him and amazed at her.

"Not fair!" Clark argued, "You had a head start!"

"No I didn't." Diana replied, "You just can't handle the fact that I beat you in every race that we've had."

"Another one!" Clark demanded.

"Aren't you sick of losing?" Diana said, "what about we do something else?"

"Okay," Clark nodded, "but can we rest first?"

Clark finally admitted defeat and sat on the ground beside the tree. Diana looked at him then sighed and sat next to him.

"How are you so fast?" Clark asked, slightly embarrassed, "I mean I'm fast but not that fast."

"Training." Diana replied.

"Training? What sport do you do?"

"Combat training."

Clark looked at her in confusion, "What do you need combat training for?"

Diana shrugged her shoulders, "As far as I can remember, my mother and Philippus would always train me to fight. Every day I have to train until I'm tired."

"That sounds tough… Normally, I only have to go to school and help out my parents with farm work and chores."

"It's not really tough; I'm just used to it now." Diana then looked at him, "Did you go to school today?"

Clark nodded.

"What did you do? Did you learn anything new?"

"Well we learned about some of the Presidents of United States." Clark informed her, "George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Theodore Roosevelt… It was very interesting. You would've liked it."

"Have you never thought about going to school?" Clark asked.

"I haven't… not until you told me about it anyway."

"Do you want to go?"

"Honestly… I think it sounds amazing. But I have to talk to my mother about it…"

"I wish you could go," Clark said, "then we can go to the same school together."

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Because…." Clark blushed, "…because… I want to go to school with you… I want to be your friend."

Diana smiled, "…I'd like that too…"

Diana held out her hand, "Do you want to shake on it?"

"Why don't we just high-five on it?"

Diana was confused, "High-five?"

Clark held up his hand- the palm of his hand faced Diana. She wasn't sure what Clark exactly meant but she simply copied him and clapped her hand on his. As if to confirm she did it right, Clark grinned to her and nodded.

"Great!" Clark beamed, "Do you want to play something else then? Another race?"

Diana stood up and dusted off the grass on her skirt, "How many times do you want to challenge me in a race? Why don't we do another one?"

Diana looked around for any ideas of their next challenge. She looked up and suddenly, she got an idea. She pointed at the tree beside them.

"Whoever can climb the tree the fastest wins."

Clark's smile widened. Somehow, he felt confident of the challenge Diana gave him. So with his head held high, and his chest puffed out, he rubbed his hands together to make sure it wasn't sweaty and hugged the tree in front of them. He began, "Deal!"

He waited for Diana to be ready as well and as soon as he saw that she was ready, he shouted, "Ready… get set… GO!"

Diana climbed the tree with ease as she searched for protruding woods and branches in the tree- something to hold onto. Her climb was almost flawless and smooth; and she moved faster than she ever did before. Her confidence touched her and she smiled, confident that she was going to win when-

 _Creak!_

 _Snap!_

"AHHH!"

Diana stopped and turned. Her eyes widened at the sight of Clark on the ground, on his back and unconscious. She looked up to where Clark fell from and saw that a tree branch broke from when Clark was holding onto it. She let go of her grip from the tree and jumped beside Clark.

She gently shook him, eagerly anticipating for him to wake up but he didn't.

"Clark? Clark wake up!"

There was no reply.

"Clark!"

Diana was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. She needed to take Clark to a healer or to a safer place in order to get him healed. But without any help, she wasn't sure where to take him. For some time, she debated whether to take Clark back to her house but she wasn't sure how her mother was going to react to the fact that she brought a boy over to their house. She looked for possible answers until-

"Princess!"

Diana immediately recognised the voice- it was Philippus. She turned around and looked for Philippus but couldn't see her. So she shouted, "Philippus I'm in here!"

"Diana?"

Finally, Philippus appeared. Her towering figure and brown eyes looked down on her and Clark with confusion.

"Diana? What happened? Who is he?"

Philippus kneeled beside her and touched Clark on the forehead.

"His name is Clark and he's my friend," Diana explained, "we were climbing a tree when he suddenly fell. Please help him Philippus!"

Philippus looked at Clark for a while, as if she was trying to deduce whether to help the boy or not- as helping him may alert the outside of their presence in the woods; and if they do, how will they help the boy?

Philippus checked for any signs of bleeding or swelling on Clark's head but thankfully, there wasn't. She turned to Diana and asked her, "Do you know where he lives?"

"He told me he lives on the house next to the cornfield outside of these woods."

"Listen Diana," Philippus placed her hands on Diana's shoulder, "we need to get him back to his house so someone can properly look after him. I will carry him, but you'll have to help me lead the way as to where you think his house is… Do you understand?"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows and nodded to Philippus.

"Good," Philippus carried the small boy on her arms and told Diana, "Diana, you lead the way."

Diana did as she was told and the next thing they knew, both she and Diana were walking past the woods, as Diana looked for the exit.

All throughout, Philippus kept an eye on the small boy on her arms. He was a tiny boy, around the same age as Diana. He looked different than the men she remembered- the men that betrayed her and her kind. There was so much potential on the boy to become the same type of man that caused for their civilisation to retreat away from the Man's world ; however, as the boy unconsciously kept his eyes closed on her arms, she couldn't help but think just how innocent and harmless he was.

But there was another thought that itched in Philippus' mind; and that was how Diana and the boy managed to have stumbled towards one another and became… friends? If they had been back in Themyscira, the story that the Amazonian princess became friends with a boy would've been unheard of. But seeing as how they were stuck in the Man's world, it wouldn't be impossible for Diana to have met a man. Both she and Hyppolyta just didn't realise how soon she was going to meet one.

"Philippus I found it!"

Philippus stared at the house that Diana pointed at. Diana was right; the house was surrounded by a large area of yellow cornfield. It was a simple structured country home, with another large red wooden building- _A barn?_ Philippus thought- next to it and a towering, water dam. It sat in the middle of the field so peacefully… as if it didn't have any care of the world outside it. It was a wonder how Philippus still hadn't seen the house before…

…That house in the countryside… where Diana's new friend lived…and where maybe, just maybe, their princess' life may change…

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave a review as they are greatly appreciated!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **:D**


End file.
